the watchmen
by melvynrandolph
Summary: someone has been watching the straw hats but who is he
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one piece

It was a normal day on the thousand sunny usopp and franky were in there workshops ,nami was making maps, chopper was in his office, robin and brooks were in the aquarium,sanji was making nami and robin drinks in the kitchen, zoro was training in the crows nest and luffy was siting on the sunny's head starring out at the sea. Robin started to head to the crows nest when she noticed that there was a person on top of the crows nest but she shrugged it off thinking it was zoro, so she headed up to the crows nest as she entered the crows nest she saw zoro training inside so she opened the window to send an eye on to the roof then she saw he had a vice admiral marines jacket on. At that moment he turned his head and starred at the eye she had put down robin started to shake in fear. Whats wrong zoro asked looking up at robin. There is someone on the top of the crows nest she whispered. Zoro walked over to the window and looked up and saw him and grabbed his swords and climbed up to face slashed his swords at him but it was stopped by his hand garbing the blade of the sworded. That won't work he said looking at zoro annoyance. All of a sudden there was a yell GUM GUM PISTOL and a fist came flying at him. He touched he hand and luffy's hand just went back to him and went numb. What did you do to me luffy asked. I blocked the nerves in you arm and hand so you wouldn't try to punch me again, I here to fight you I'm here to keep an eye on all of you letting go of zoro's sword. What do you mean you job is to keep an eye on us robin asked. I cant tell you that he said. So who are you robin said. That is for me to know and you all to find out. And with that a portal shaped of a door appeared and he walked in and disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own one piece

That story sounds like something usopp would make up sanji said. Hey that not right I can make up way better stories that one like when I defeated a two hundred feet long gold fish when I was only six years old usopp said. Ya ya we have heard it a hundred times zoro said. but this really happened luffy said. This went on for hours until luffy started to say that he was hungry. I got back to the straw hat's ship after visiting my crew, it was at least three in the morning so I took my place on top of the crows nest siting and lighting a cigarette one of the only times I can have one of them in a did they put me in charge of them he thought to himself. Sanji was the first to get up and start breakfast when he saw him smoking and looking off to the distance. Hey get down from there sanji yelled but he didn't move so sanji went to knock him down. Who are and what do you want sanji yelled to him from the window. So you saw him two luffy said. None of you still don't have the right to know that he finally said, no right, no right how dare you say that to me sanji said trying to go after him but then stopped by luffy we don't stand a chance against him luffy told him, what if he tries to hurt nami or robin sanji said angrily. I wouldn't ether one of them their life's were bad almost as bad as mine he said. At that moment he jumped it the crow's nest, sanji had noticed his jacket he is a vice admiral and threw a kick at him only to fall on his face from his arms being paralyzed. Why can I move my arms sanji said looking up at him trying to get up, I blocked the nerves to were you can move your arms but but the blood is still going through the body he said as he plopped down to the so cool luffy yelled, It might be cool as you say but it took me ten years to master it with nonstop training 24/7 he said looking luffy, How long are my ams going to be like this sanji yelled. An hour maybe sooner now let me help you up he said


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own one piece

The day when on as an normal day other than sanji not able to make breakfast on time. So you tried to Zoro asked sanji who was washing the dishes. Ya what about it sanji said not look at zoro. I think if me,you and luffy try all at ones we can get him zoro said with a grin. That won't work a voice said. And why not zoro asked it, because he is more powerful than he shows the voice said back. Show yourself sanji yelled and at that moment a young woman walked into the room. Sanji was speechless when he saw her look at him all he could do was look in aww with hearts in his who are you zoro asked with his Wado Ichimonji by his side. My name is maria and the person you referring to is my boss and I'm his weapon in spirit form I he sent me here to not let you go through your plan we are only here to document your up to we mean you no harm but we will defend are self if we have to she said staring them. Fine we will hold by for now sanji said acting normal. Ok thank you she said as she started to leave the room but then stopped by sanji, what why do you work for him he asked her. A few good reasons but what beats it all is that I love him but he is already taken by someone else and it working with him lets me stay close to him but I beat her she said. She walked out the door and faded into rushed out the door and find him to ask about maria. Sanji stood on the roof of the crow's nest waiting for him to arrive to confront him about her. He arrived an hour later, sanji grabbed him and said who are you. He looked at sanji with a tired look and said let me go so I get some work done. Sanji dropped him and looked at him with furious look in his eye. Tell me something he said, what sanji said, would you like to see maria he asked what sanji said as his eye opened wide. maria he yelled and she arrived with in thin air and cling on to him, yes boss she said with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own one piece

So she is a marine too sanji said scratching his head, No I would never be a marine she said looking at sanji. I think you deserve to know my name but when he said with a grin, sanji looked at him and went to say something but was cut off by maria I think zoro and robin are sending time in the aquarium. What that moss head is with robin not today he said before racing to the aquarium. Why did you tell him that, thats not happening in this dimension he said with a chuckle, I know boss but he was getting to know too much boss. Well since sanji and zoro are going to fight all night lets head home. Luffy had saw that he had left his portal above the crow's nest he stopped and starred at it wondering were it went so he looked over at nami who was reading a book and said nami look that strange marine guy left one of his portal up there pointing to it. So why should I care she said not leaving her book. I want to jump in it and found out whats inside of it and It might be a good time for you to chart a place were no one has been he said looking at her. Fine, how are we getting up there she said as she put her book down. I guess I can fling us up there he said with a grin and with that he grabbed her and flung them through the portal that lead them to ship full of pirates. Who are you and what are you doing here one of them said. Were here looking for a marine luffy said. All of a sudden the whole ship started to laugh then a woman came out of a room and it all stopped at once, who are you she said. I'm Luffy and I going to be king of the pirates he said to her. So your straw hat luffy are you (she looked at him for a while) and your looking for a marine she said. Yes we are he said are all pirates here but we work for the marines she said. How does that work nami said. That not important voice said behind the woman she stepped aside and emerged the marine they were looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own one piece but I own the unknown marine

So why are you here he said looking at nami and luffy who were in sea prism handcuffs. You left a portal above the crow's nest nami replied.I'm going to make you a deal he said looking down at them. What kind of deal she said. I will allow you to go back to your crew and all you have to is keep your mouth shout about what you saw here and let me do my job. Deal nami said as he unlocked her's and luffy's handcuffs were unlocked. He opened a portal for them to leave the ship, luffy looked at him and said who are you? He just smiled and pushed them in and closed the portal. Nami and luffy fell onto the deck sanji was the first to notices that they were gone and rushed out see what made the noise what he found was nami siting on luffy's back. Luffy are you ok nami said getting up off of him. Ya I'm ok nami but I hungry, hey sanji food he said as sanji answered lunch is ready and luffy sprang to the opportunity to get food. Three days passed and the vise admiral hand't been seen. Do you think he will come back nami said to robin. I highly doubt it, he probably quit after you found his ship she said. Or I better hiding spot a voice encoded. Why nami asked. All sudden maria appeared and said the boss wants to apologies for dropping you and luffy from such a high distance. Who is your boss robin spoke up looking at her. She just smiled and said he is a father, a son, a brother, a husband, and a friend of yours and my with that she was gone. What did she mean by that nami said looking at robin. Then he appeared and said get your crew together and I'll tell you my name because all of you deserve to know and he jump in to a portal and sat atop of the crow's nest waiting. after ten minutes of discussing whether or not to trust him they told luffy who was siting at his favorite spot he told them to let the meeting happen. Everyone sat in the dining room as he entered he opened his mouth but then closed it looking around the room then spoke up and said my name is Zarniwoop Lastmen I here to watch over you and write it down in my logbook, as you know maria works for me but she is not a marine and we don't intend on hurting you if you any questions ask me now. What did maria mean you been a friend of ours robin said. I have can travel from dimension to dimension and being friends with you in an alternate dimension and anything else said. Ya how long are you planning on doing this sanji looked at him. I don't know I till get her back he said looking away from them. Who nami said looking him. No one he said as he said down on the floor leaning back on to the wall. Maria sat next to him but didn't cling to him like she did before but just sat there next to him. Zoro saw a scar poking out of his shirt, what is with the scar zoro said. Huh o that I have an artificial heart he said. Chopper jolted out of his chair and said what, how and why. It happen long ago I don't want to talk about it he said. He reached it to his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and headed out the door to smoke. I don't believe anything he says sanji said. You should maria yelled angrily. And why he is a marine they want us died sanji argued. Because...because, they took his wife and told him that the only way he could get her back is work for them he would do anything for her he even gave up his heart for her she yelled as tears went down her face. She ran out the door crying and sanji's heart sank knowing that he was the one who made her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own one piece

But I do own zarniwoop and his wife

Roxanne pov

We will be moment now roxanne a guard said to a woman chained to a wall.

Ok she said as she spaced off. She sat there thinking of him wondering where he was, what he was doing and wanting to be there with him.

Roxanne here is your lunch the guard said has he gave it to her. She just pushed it away not wanting it. "You need to eat he said with concern.

Why because you told me to she said not looking at him.

Ok if you want it I will leave it here for you he said as he left the room.

I hope your safe zarniwoop she said as she grabbed her locket and started to cry.

Zarniwoop pov

Zarniwoop sat on top of the crows nest, staring at the night sky when a voice yelled up to him. Zarniwoop are you ok it said. He didn't answer back but lit up one of his cigarettes and started to smoke the yelled again but he looked down to see who was yelling to him it was nami, he jumped down to her so she didn't have to yell.

No I'm not ok he said not looking at her.

She told us and I know what it's like to have someone taken from it hurts even now I miss Bellemere but I know that she live on with me she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Thank you nami you help me remember that I need to keep going he said

I'm glad she said

You like to see a photograph of her he said as he dug a photo out of his coat

I would like that she said. He handed her the photo she smiled seeing a happy family. What is name nami asked pointing to the little boy.

His name is adam he is my oldest and wants to best me he will nineteen next month zarniwoop said as he was headed back the photo.

Well I'm heading back to bed thank you allowing me to see that she said be heading to the woman's quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own one piece but i own roxanne and zarniwoop

Maria I need you to do something for me zarniwoop said.

Sure anything boss she said.

Ok here is my log book, I need you to chart down anything that happens on their ship starting tonight he said as he opened a portal to the ship.

But why me she said standing in front of the portal.

Because I can trust you with the information now go he said pushing her into the portal. Four days passed and zarniwoop was not heard or seen of any where not even by his own crew. Until a letter was sent form a portal it wrote Dear Maria and straw hats I am safe if any of you wondering but probably not you may ask were am and why am I not there, Nami what you told me opened my eyes and I took your advise I'm going after her and when I get her back I want you meet her Sincerely ZL. What did you tell him maria asked.

I just told him that you someone that you have lost lives on through you I didn't he would go try to get her back she said.

Lets go get him back Luffy yelled.

There is only one problem we don't know where he is nami said.

O ya your right sorry luffy said.

It's been four days and no leads, maybe I get some rest I haven't slept sense before that talk with nami zarniwoop said rubbing his restless eyes. He enter the inn the owner said only one room available that night because of marines transport zarniwoop shrugged it off thinking it being guns or hardware goods until he saw his younger brother deism.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own one piece but I do own zarniwoop, roxanne, deism and maria

So your the one making the transport deism zarniwoop said to his younger brother who was giving orders to his men.

Ya our shipment is a prisoner so its my to watch it he said not looking at his brother.

Who is the prisoner zarniwoop asked.

Thats classified brother he said glaring at zarniwoop.

Then I just find out for myself zarniwoop said as he headed to their war ship.

Deism reached into the his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a transponder snail and reported to his ship and stated "code red the knight approaches" and headed out the door after him.

So were do you think he went the straw hats asked them selfs

He went to find her, he will come and get us when he needs us now go through your day maria said as she wrote in the log book.

He could have had asked for our help luffy said to her.

No you couldn't help help him, I can't even help him I don't think anyone can she said staring off at the sea.

Has he always been like this nami ask maria in privately after everyone had gone back to their day.

He... he has been happier but ever sense she was taken from us he been like this maria said with a sigh

When did it happen nami said

Half a year tomorrow, we were at a festival when marines had surrounded us and demanded we come with them told me and roxanne to wait for him to come back but when me and roxanne tried to go find a place to wait until boss came running back grabbing us and ran, we asked him what this was about but he wound't say he told me and roxanne go to the inn we staying at and to get some rest, but when I woke up the next morning she was gone and so boss started followings leads hoping to find her someday maria said

She really means that much to him nami said

More than you could ever know all I know is they met as kids and fell in love, and tried to live a happy life but... Maria stopped speaking when she saw sanji bring up nami a drink he had made for her.

But what, what happen to them nami asked

Nami-sawn I made you a drink to hydrate you if you were thirsty sanji said with joy

Maria returned to the top of the crow nest so no one would see the tears going down her face.

Zarniwoop entered the ship undetected and slipped in the prisoner holding cell to find Roxanne

Zarniwoop is that you she said with a weak voice.

Zarniwoop opened a portal of a door in front of the cell to get passed it to free her

I knew you would find me I never lost hope she said as she tried to reach for him be pulled back from the chains she was bound to

I'll get you out he said he reached to his side to his well hidden sword and swung it at the chains cutting them freeing her.

As they left the cell deism entered the room looking at his brother he said it doesn't have to be like this brother we can both have what we want just hand the log book over and I will allow you to leave or we can do it the hard way and you get nothing.

Or I just leave zarniwoop said grabbing roxanne and falling back into the portal he had just opened and quickly closing just as fast.

Damn it deism said as he slammed his fist on to the wood of the ship


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own one piece but I do own zarniwoop, roxanne, deism and maria

Where are we roxanne said looking around marine ship

Were on my ship, need you to wait here- zarniwoop was cut off by roxanne

If your leaving take me with you because every day with out you I felt alone she said

Fine if you can tolerate sanji you can come with me he said with a chuckle and opened a portal

Maria stood leaning on the railing wondering were was he was then she saw one of his portals on the mast of the ship. She ran to it hoping it was him coming and not just a letter. Roxanne entered first then a cautious zarniwoop.

I need my log book maria he said after closing the portal behind him.

Ok boss but why do want we needed maria said handing it to him

It time for me to come clean about what the marines wanted that day he said looking at maria

So what happen zarniwoop maria asked

Zarniwoop lit up a cigarette and started to smoke and then said a vice admiral sent them to retrieve me they were going to make me a deal I watch the straw hats and write it in a log book to get back everything I care about so I told roxanne to run and not to trust anyone but my brother who I thought I trust but I was wrong.

So you knew maria said looking at roxanne

Yes I knew but I didn't to so I did what he said because of him knowing what how to vanish roxanne said as she looked down to the floor

All of a sudden sanji ran out to the deck to see what was up roar was about but was stopped in his tracked after seeing roxanne

Sanji dropped to one knee and said good evening madam you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen if I may ask can we have dinner tonight

Roxanne just looked at him and said no thank you, you must be sanji

She knows my name sanji said

Nami walked to the deck to yell for sanji to quiet down but saw zarniwoop standing next to the woman from the photo he had shown her

Nami was in a when ah she didn't know what to say but it's good to know that you found her

Thank you nami, I need you to get everyone together in the dinning room zarniwoop said

It took nami a half an hour to get everyone together but they waited for zarniwoop had to say

As you know I have written in this log book every detail about all of you but now I don't need it so I'm going to destroy it, if any of you want to stop me stay it now or it will burn he said as he took out his lighter

No said anything as it was burning then turned and left the dining room through a portal in the doorway leaving maria and roxanne behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Zarniwoop entered a dark room with only a lamp, desk and a chair with a man that look like him working with paper work. Zarniwoop reached to his face and pulled turning him to who he said was his son. The man looked up and said "why did you take my mask and what have you been doing." He didn't reply back. Who else is involved he said as if it was an interrogation. Dad I... he was cut off by Zarniwoop Who else is in involved and if you don't tell me I will go get them myself he said closing what he had been working on Adam took a deep breath and finally said shane,a friend of mine named alice, and ciara YOU GOT CIARA IN THIS ADAM he yelled as he bolted from his chair. Dad I thought she would be fine he said in his defense Adam, bring them here now he said as he sat back down Adam enter the straw hat's ship with his father's mask on and when to roxanne and whispered he knows and looked over and nodded to maria then the three of them left, but adams job wasn't finished he still had to get desim, he entered the ship and desim looked at him and followed him to zarniwoop. Remove you mask and have a seat zarniwoop said not looking at them as he still worked on his paperwork. Adam took a seat, next was desim removing his mask to be revealed to be shane zarniwoop's other son and adam's half brother, the roxanne who was alice who adam was dating at the time, and finale maria took off her mask to be a woman named ciara who was a princess in there dimension. Zarniwoop closed the file which had his paper work and looked up at them and said nothing but just looked at them as if they were children in trouble because that what he saw in them at the moment where children then he finally said some thing "I very disappointed in the four, especially you adam." "Why" adam said trying to defend himself Because your mother raised you better zarniwoop said looking at adam. Dad just hear me out adam said Ok lets hear why you did it zarniwoop said as he lit up a cigarette and leaded back in his chair. Me and shane stared this back at home trying to get better at finding each others weakness adam said hoping that his father will except his answer Ok so know you will go and tell the straw hats who you are and why you did it zarniwoop said as he went back to his paper work 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own one piece but I do own zarniwoop and his group

Adam had a lump in his throat that wouldn't go down no matter how hard he tried. He entered the sunny's dinning hall where the straw hats were just getting done with dinner. "hey zarniwoop" luffy said from between bites of food. Adam just nodded sat down in the corner of the room unit they were done.

"I tell you something" he said. they looked over at him he took a deep breath and removed the mask "my name isn't zarniwoop lastmen, I'm adam lastmen, the zarniwoop you met was me the two women you met was my girl friend and an associate of the real zarniwoop, and on top of that he is my dad. After adam said that the real zarniwoop walked in with a file in hand by his side. The straw hats just stared him not sure what to think until luffy yelled "what going on."

Zarniwoop dropped the file on the table with the straw hats. Nami reached over and opened the file and found wanted poster as well as papers describing there strengths and weakness then nami looked up at him with a worried look. "don't worry none of that will go to the marines so do what you like with it he said before he lit up a cigarette.

"How do you learn all of this" nami said looking over her papers.

"Does it matter" zarniwoop said.

"Yes it does" nami said looking at him

"I have been watching you over all of you since you joined the crew" he said as he leaned on the wall next door.

"How do we know this is true" zoro said looking at him

"maybe it's not and I'm not here,maybe I don't exist" he said with a grin before opening a portal under him and adam then quickly closing it behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own one piece I do own zarniwoop and his group Zoro had no words and left the dining hall without saying anything to anyone as he headed to the crows nest to train. "what is wrong with moss head" sanji said "I think I know" luffy said as he was looking at the papers about zoro not able to understand them. "what do you think then luffy"usopp said "I think he went to train because of that strange portal guy"luffy said "its getting late we can try to figure it out tomorrow" nami said before leaving the room Hours went by and Zarniwoop appeared on top of the crows nest with a executioner sword at his side thinking. "boss your you ok"maria said as she appeared behind him. "I'm fine" he replied "boss how much longer are we going to be here"she said "has the logbook been filled"he asked "yes but you didn't answer my question"she said looked at her and she felt she had gotten her answer. Luffy sat at his favorite spot on top of the sunny's lion head, zarniwoop dropped off the crows nest and walked over to luffy who heard him turned and said "you zoro upset" "I'm sorry I did that" zarniwoop replied "he still training in the crows nest"luffy said "I'm here to.." zarniwoop couldn't finish what he tried to say "you're here to kill him aren't you"nami said behind him "no you"zarniwoop said and slashed at her hitting her in the chest. Nami bolted but in her bed and ran outside to see luffy sitting were before she approached him nervously and said "luffy can I talk to you" "sure nami"he said "did zarniwoop try to kill me last night" she asked "who is zarniwoop"he said "don't lie to me luffy, did he"she said angrily "I'm not lying nami, but are you ok"he said "I'm not sure anymore luffy"she as she started to walk away,but some reason she looked up at the crows nest to see zarniwoop with a grin on his face and in the blink of eye he was gone forever. 


End file.
